The typical architecture of a heating and/or cooling system of a room requires the circulation of a process fluid (typically water) between a heating power and/or cooling power generator (such as a boiler or a refrigerant circuit) and a plurality of terminals (i.e. utilities such as radiators or fan coils). The process fluid moves through a closed circuit due to the prevalence imparted to the fluid by a pump. In particular, the fluid leaves the generator by means of a delivery line, thus transmitting the heating and/or cooling power with which to feed the terminals, and returns to the generator through a return line, once the heating and/or cooling power has been dissipated by the terminals. The delivery line and the return line are connected to a plurality of service lines, each of which includes one or more terminals. The service lines are equipped each with at least one regulating device (such as a valve) whose function is to control and/or interrupt the flow along the service line in which the regulator is installed.
The adjustment of a heating and/or conditioning system makes sure that each terminal is able to dissipate the heating and/or cooling power needed to achieve the desired environmental parameters (typically the temperature and/or humidity set by a user) where the terminal is installed. To ensure that these parameters are met, an adequately accurate control of the power exchanged by a terminal is needed. More in detail, exchanged power must be monitored and if the exchanged power does not allow achieving the desired environmental parameters, the adjustment device intervenes to increase or decrease the flow along the service line and therefore the heating and/or cooling power that can be dissipated by the terminal.
For the assessment of the heating and/or cooling power exchanged by a terminal with the room in which it is installed, measurement of the process fluid flow rate and of the process fluid temperature difference between the terminal delivery and the terminal return are necessary.
To measure flow rate of a fluid along a conduit and, particularly, to measure the flow rate of a fluid along a service line in a heating and/or cooling system of a room (upstream or downstream of a terminal), several technical solutions are known in the prior art which use different technologies.
According to the technical solutions that use ultrasound technology, the working principle of a flow meter is based on the difference of an ultrasonic pulse transit time through a fluid. This pulse, emitted by the meter, provides an output signal directly proportional to the speed of the liquid and thus to the instant flow rate. The technical solutions based on ultrasounds are appreciated for the accuracy of the measurements and for the amplitude of the range of detectable flow rates. However, they have the objective drawbacks of a high cost, excessive footprint and a more difficult integration in retrofits to existing heating and/or cooling systems.
According to the technical solutions that use the technology commonly referred to as “Vortex”, the flow meter is based on the principle of vortex precession, theorized by Von Karman. When a fluid flows and meets a suitable generating fin, alternating vortices are formed, which detach from both sides with opposite direction of rotation. Pressure fluctuations due to the formation of vortices are detected by a sensor and converted into electrical pulses. The vortices are generated regularly within the limits of application of the meter. As a result, the generation frequency of the vortices is directly proportional to the flow rate. The technical solutions based on vortex precession are appreciated for the affordability and compactness of the meters. However, they have the objective drawbacks of a minimum detectable flow rate which is too high (of the order of 30 l/h). In addition, this type of detectors has unsatisfactory accuracy at flow rates below 25% of the measurable range. Therefore, the amplitude of the range of detectable flow rate values with vortex precession meters is greatly reduced.
Finally, according to the technical solutions that use a calibrated orifice (namely, a bottleneck which creates a narrow section where the flow is made to pass), the meter detects the pressure difference between the upstream and downstream of this narrow section. Suitable pressure pick-up lines are placed upstream and downstream of the narrow section, so that the pressure difference across the narrow section can be detected. The pressure differential, the geometric characteristics of the meter, and the knowledge of the fluid allow calculating the flow rate using an appropriate algorithm. The technical solutions based on the differential pressure are appreciated for the affordability and compactness of the meters. However, they have limited amplitude of the range of detectable flow rates which jeopardizes an effective use thereof in heating and/or cooling systems.
That being said, with particular reference to differential pressure meters (which can be used in a heating and/or cooling system, typically in conjunction with a calibrated orifice), the solutions known in the prior art have a number of significant problems.
A first criticality is related to the differential pressure values detectable by the meter. Generally, in fact, differential pressure meters, because of their working principle, are intrinsically characterized by a rather limited detection range, as previously mentioned. In addition to that, some known differential pressure meters have a too limited value of minimum detectable differential pressure.
A second criticality is related to the resolution of the known differential pressure meters. Also such criticality is particularly felt if the differential pressure meter is used for indirect measurements of a flow rate. In fact, in heating and/or cooling systems, in order to obtain fine adjustments of the systems (which allow consequent fine adjustments of the environmental parameters within the rooms served by the systems), it is very useful that the same are provided with the ability to finely vary the flow (for example through ball valves) and consequently with the ability to detect such fine variations.
A third criticality is related to the set up of the known differential pressure meters to be installed along conduits of heating and/or cooling systems. In this regard, in addition to the aspect related to the dimensions and the aspect related to the incidence of the meters on the overall system cost, there are additional critical aspects, related respectively to the poor attitude of the known differential pressure meters to be integrated in the intelligence of the management system that controls a heating and/or cooling system and to the lack of adequate ability to ensure, when installed, the necessary fluid-tightness, thus making the heating and/or cooling system susceptible of flow losses right at the points where the differential pressure meters are installed.
In the light of the drawbacks mentioned above as regards the prior art, in particular the prior art in the field of differential pressure meters, the present invention may be configured to implement a differential pressure meter having a wider range of detection and a rather low value of minimum detectable differential pressure. In this way, if the differential pressure meter is used for indirect measurements of a flow rate, it is capable of detecting low flow rates (significantly less than 30 l/h).
The invention may be configured to provide a differential pressure meter usable for fine adjustments of heating/cooling systems and therefore having a particularly high resolution and thus being able to provide accurate feedback signals based on which to perform the control of the flow regulators (e.g. ball valves).
The invention may be configured to implement a differential pressure meter that can be fully integrated in management systems of heating and/or cooling systems and fully interfaced with the electrical and/or electronic devices installed in such systems.
The invention may be configured to provide a differential pressure meter capable of ensuring, when installed along a conduit of a heating and/or cooling system, the necessary fluid-tightness, thus making the heating and/or cooling system virtually immune from flow losses at the point where the differential pressure meter is installed.
The invention may be configured to implement a differential pressure meter which allows indirectly obtaining a flow rate value and which is characterized by effective operation, stability of performance over time and ease of use.
The invention may be configured to implement a differential pressure meter particularly suitable to be used for a heating and/or cooling system, given its affordable cost, its small footprint and its aptitude to be integrated in complex control systems.
The invention may be configured to provide an assembly for measuring the flow rate of a fluid along a conduit and thus for adjusting such a flow rate accordingly (in particular for measuring the flow rate of a process fluid along a service line in a heating and/or cooling system of a room and for adjusting such a flow rate to bring the environmental parameters to the desired values) that is characterized by a wide range of detectable flow rate values.
The invention may be configured to provide an assembly which can be installed in a heating and/or cooling system for the measurement and adjustment of the flow rate that is easy to install due to its compactness and having a sustainable cost.
The invention may be configured to implement an assembly which can be installed in a heating and/or cooling system which allows a particularly accurate flow regulation, starting from a particularly accurate flow rate measurement.
The invention may be configured to implement an assembly which can be installed in a heating and/or cooling system that is adapted to be effectively integrated into a management system (such as an electronic control system) of such a system, so as to obtain important benefits in terms of system performance, speed of achieving the desired environmental conditions and energy saving.
The invention may be configured to define an operating method of an assembly which can be installed in a heating and/or cooling system which allows, through a particularly precise measurement of the flow rate, accurately controlling such a system and thus ensuring that the heating or cooling power supplied achieve the desired environmental conditions.
The invention may be embodied as a differential pressure meter (1) comprising: a main body (7) having at least one inlet opening (7a), at least one outlet opening (7z), at least one channel (70) which places the inlet opening (7a) in fluid communication with the outlet opening (7z), at least one housing (16) in turn defining an operating seat (160) therein separate from said channel (70) and having at least a first passage opening (16p) and at least a second passage opening (16s) configured for placing the operating seat (160) in fluid communication with said channel (70); a sealing casing (2) inserted in said operating seat (160) and in turn defining a respective inner volume (200); a sensitive element (3) accommodated in said casing (2) to divide the inner volume (200) of said casing (2) at least in a first chamber (4) and in a second chamber (5), a first surface (3d) of said sensitive element (3) being directed towards said first chamber (4), a second surface (3s) of said sensitive device (3) being directed towards said second chamber (5); a first pressure intake (4p) formed on said casing (2), said first passage opening (16p) being in communication with said first chamber (4) through said first intake (4p), said first intake (4p) being optionally aligned with said first passage opening (16p); and a second pressure intake (5p) formed on said casing (2), said second passage opening (16s) being in communication with said second chamber (5) through said second intake (5p), said second intake (5p) being optionally aligned with said second passage opening (16s).
A second aspect an embodiment of the invention, dependent on the first aspect, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein said casing (2) defines a fluid seal along at least one dominant portion of a peripheral edge of the sensitive element (3) separating the first chamber (4) from the second chamber (5).
A third aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on the first aspect or on the second aspect, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein said sensitive element (3) comprises a sheet of electrically conductive material, optionally of metal, said sheet being configured in such a way that a pressure difference between said first chamber (4) and said second chamber (5) causes the deformation of said sheet.
A fourth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), comprising a transducer connected to the sensitive element (3) and able to generate a signal, optionally electric, as a function of the deformation of said sensitive element (3).
A fifth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein at a rest condition in which the same pressure is present in said first chamber (4) and in said second chamber (5), the sensitive element has a symmetrical conformation with respect to a plane of symmetry (P) crossing said inner volume (200) of the casing (2).
A sixth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein at said rest condition, said first chamber (4) and said second chamber (5) are mutually symmetrical according to said plane of symmetry (P), optionally wherein said first pressure intake (4p) and said second pressure intake (5p) are also mutually symmetrical with respect to said plane of symmetry (P).
A seventh aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein said casing (2) is a fluid sealing body made in a single piece, for example made of a material comprising at least one of: elastomeric material or natural rubber or synthetic rubber.
An eighth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), comprising a closing element (100) coupled to the main body (7) and active in closing of the operating seat (160) housing said casing (2) and said sensitive element (3).
A ninth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein in the sensitive element (3) is constrained to said closing element (100) and wherein the closing element is removably engaged to the main body (7) so that a detachment of the closing element (100) from the main body (7) causes an extraction of the sensitive element (3) and optionally of the sealing casing (2) from said operating seat (160).
A tenth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein the sealing casing (2) comprises: a first closed end (2a) facing towards a bottom of said operating seat (160), a second open end (2z) opposite the first end, and a tubular body (2f) extending axially between said first end (2a) and said second end (2z), said tubular body (2f) having said first pressure intake (4p) and said second pressure intake (5p).
an eleventh aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on the tenth aspect, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein the sealing casing (2) defines an annular sealing lip at said second end (2z).
A twelfth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on the tenth aspect or on the eleventh aspect, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein the sealing casing (2) comprises a sealing projection extending on opposite sides of the tubular body (2f) and along the first end (2a), said projection extending at the peripheral edge of said sensitive element (3) and ensuring a fluid-tight separation between said first chamber (4) and said second chamber (5).
A thirteenth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on the twelfth aspect, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein the sensitive element (3) comprises a flat polygonal sheet and wherein said sealing projection develops in plane along a plurality of the sides of the polygonal sheet, optionally wherein sealing projection develops along three of the four sides in case of flat rectangular sheet.
A fourteenth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on the thirteenth aspect, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), wherein the casing (2) comprises an expanded portion (2r) defined at or in the proximity of the first closed end (2a) of the sealing casing (2) itself and adapted to be inserted by interference in said operating seat (160), optionally wherein said expanded portion (2r) comprises a first protuberance (200p) and a second protuberance (200s) symmetrically opposite each other and intended to mate with a respective first cavity (160p) and a second cavity (160s) of said operating seat (160).
A fifteenth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on the fourteenth aspect, relates to a differential pressure meter (1) comprising a clip (17) inserted at least partially in said operating seat (160) through a slit (170) formed in said housing (16), wherein said expanded portion (2r) is inserted snap-wise in said operating seat (160) by means of said clip (17).
A sixteenth aspect of invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), said differential pressure meter (1) comprising at least one calibrated orifice arranged in said channel, wherein the first passage opening and the second passage opening are arranged upstream and downstream of said calibrated orifice, respectively.
A seventeenth aspect of an embodiment of the invention, dependent on any one of the preceding aspects, relates to a differential pressure meter (1), comprising a temperature sensor operating in said operating seat (160) and intended to generate a further signal, optionally electric, function of the temperature of a fluid flowing through said channel (70).
An eighteenth aspect relates to an assembly installable in a conduit of an air conditioning and/or heating system of a room comprising the device according to any one of the preceding aspects.
A nineteenth aspect relates to an assembly installable in a conduit of an air conditioning and/or heating system of a room, comprising: a main body (7) having an inlet opening (7a), an outlet opening (7z) and at least one channel (70) which places the inlet opening (7a) in fluid communication with the outlet opening (7z); an orifice arranged in said body (7) and shaped in such a way that when a flow runs through said channel (70) between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z), a pressure difference is generated between a first region (7p) and a second region (7s) within said body (7), said first region (7p) being located upstream of said orifice, said second region (7s) being located downstream of said orifice; a measurement device or pressure meter suitable for detecting said pressure difference; a variator of at least one geometric characteristic of said orifice, said variator being able to arrange the orifice in a plurality of different configurations, each corresponding to a respective geometric characteristic of the orifice.
In a twentieth aspect according to the preceding aspect, the geometric characteristic of the orifice variable by means of said variator comprises one or more of: a linear dimension characteristic of said orifice, such as diameter of said orifice, an area characteristic of said orifice, such as an area of the fluid passage section through said orifice, and a profile of said orifice.
In a twenty-first aspect according to any one of the two preceding aspects, the assembly comprises a regulator (8) of a representative quantity, in particular of a flow rate, of said flow through said orifice.
In a twenty-second aspect according to any one of the three preceding aspects, said variator is configured for varying said at least one geometric characteristic of said orifice in a discrete manner among a plurality of predefined geometric characteristics.
In a twenty-third aspect according to any one of the 4 preceding aspects, the geometric characteristic is the area of the fluid passage section through said orifice; said variator being configured for varying the area of the fluid passage section through said orifice among a plurality of discrete values gradually increasing from a minimum value to a maximum value.
In a twenty-fourth aspect according to any one of the 5 preceding aspects, said variator further comprises a first selector element (10p), a second selector element (10s) and an actuator (11), wherein: said first selector element (10p) and said second selector element (10s) are disc-shaped and are mutually adjacent and substantially coaxial; said first selector element (10p) is mounted in said body (7) in a fixed angular position; said second selector element (10s) is coupled to said actuator (11), said actuator (11) being suitable for rotating said second selector element (10s) with respect to said first selector element (10p), an opening (12) is formed on one between said first selector element (10p) and said second selector element (10s), holes (13a,13b,13c,13d,13e,13f) are formed on the other one between said first selector element (10p) and said second selector element (10s), the number of said holes (13a, 13b, 13c, 13d, 13e, 13f) in particular corresponding to the number of predefined values of said at least one geometric characteristic, and switching from a first to a second between said predefined values of said at least one geometric characteristic of said orifice being carried out by means of said actuator (11) by a rotation of said second selector element (10s) aimed at changing the relative angular position between said second selector element (10s) and said first selector element (10p) from a first relative angular position, in which said opening (12) is substantially aligned to first of said holes (13a, 13b, 13c, 13d, 13e, 13f) to a second relative angular position, in which said opening (12) is substantially aligned to a second of said holes (13a, 13b, 13c, 13d, 13e, 13f), said opening (12) being preferably formed on said first selector element (10p) and said holes (13a, 13b, 13c, 13d, 13e, 13f) being preferably formed on said second selector element (10s).
In a twenty-fifth aspect according to any one of the six preceding aspects, said body (7) comprises at least one housing (16) in turn defining an operating seat (160) therein separate from said channel (70) and having at least a first passage opening (16p) and at least a second passage opening (16s) configured for placing the operating seat (160) in fluid communication with said channel (70).
In a twenty-sixth aspect according to the preceding aspect, the meter device is the meter of any one of the aspects from the first to the eighteenth.
In a twenty-seventh aspect according to any one of the eight preceding aspects, the assembly comprises a control unit (9) operatively connected to said measurement device or pressure meter for receiving a signal related to said pressure difference, and operatively connected to said variator, for driving the variator and arranging the orifice in one of said different configurations.
In a twenty-eighth aspect according to the preceding aspect, said control unit (9) is configured for executing: a measurement procedure of a real value of a quantity representative of a flow through said orifice, in particular said quantity being for example the pressure differential (pressure drop) across the orifice or the flow rate through said channel (70).
In a twenty-ninth aspect according to one of the two preceding aspects, said control unit (9) is configured for executing: a correction procedure of the real value of said representative quantity, aimed to correct the real value of the representative quantity at least when the real value measured deviates more than a fixed limit from a desired value for the same representative quantity.
In a thirtieth aspect according to any one of the two preceding aspects, the measurement procedure of the real value of the quantity representative of the flow through said orifice comprises (in a first alternative) the following steps that the control unit (9) is configured to execute: receiving the desired value of the quantity representative of flow through said orifice; establishing whether said desired value falls within a reference range of the same representative quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, said range being memorized; if it is established that said desired value is not within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, driving the variator and arranging the orifice in a different configuration; if it is established that said desired value falls within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, calculating a real value of the representative quantity as a function of the pressure difference acquired by said measurement device or pressure meter and as a function of the geometric characteristic of said orifice corresponding to said current configuration.
The control unit may be further configured in such a way that steps b) to c), optionally steps a) to c), of the measurement procedure of the real value of the representative quantity according to the first alternative are repeated iteratively, such an iteration ending when said desired value is within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration;
In a thirty-first aspect according to any one of the three preceding aspects, the measurement procedure of the real value of the quantity representative of the flow through said orifice comprises (in a second alternative which may be carried out alone in place of the first alternative) the following steps that the control unit (9) is configured for executing: calculating a real value of the representative quantity as a function of the pressure difference acquired by said measurement device or pressure meter and as a function of the geometric characteristic of said orifice corresponding to said current configuration; establishing whether said real calculated value falls within a reference range of the same representative quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration; if it is established that said calculated value is not within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, driving the variator and arranging the orifice in a different configuration; if it is established that said calculated value is within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, considering said real value calculated as a correct measurement of the real value of the quantity representative of the flow through said orifice.
The control unit may be further configured in such a way that steps a) to c) of the measurement procedure of the real value of the representative quantity according to the second alternative are repeated iteratively, such an iteration ending when said calculated real value is within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration.
In a thirty-second aspect according to any one of the two preceding aspects, the control unit is further configured for executing the step of establishing, among the plurality of said configurations, the current configuration of said orifice prior to said step of establishing whether said real value, or said desired value, fall within a reference range of the same representative quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration.
In a thirty-third aspect according to any one of the aspects xxix to xxxii, the correction procedure of the real value of said representative quantity comprises the steps of: comparing the calculated real value, obtained in said calculation step of a real value of the representative quantity, with a target value or with said desired value, and driving the regulator (8) for increasing or decreasing the real flow value if said error is, in absolute value, greater than a fixed threshold.
A thirty-fourth aspect relates to an air conditioning and/or heating system comprising: a heat power and/or cooling power generator, said generator in particular comprising a boiler (18); a delivery line (19) connected to the output of said generator; a return line (20) connected to the input of said generator; at least one service line (21) connected between said delivery line (19) and said return line (20); a circulation member suitable for circulating a fluid through said delivery line (19), said at least one service line (21) and said return line (20), said circulation member comprising in particular a pump (22); at least one user arranged in said at least one service line (21) and suitable for supplying heating power and/or cooling power in a room, said user comprising in particular a heat exchanger (23) and an assembly according to any one of the preceding aspects relating to the assembly.
The assembly may for example be installed in said service line (21) in such a way that said fluid, by circulating along said service line (21), crosses said first region (7p) first and then said second region (7s).
In a thirty-fifth aspect according to the preceding aspect, the assembly further comprises a control system (24) operatively connected to said control unit (9), wherein said control system (24) is configured for calculating the desired value or the target value of said quantity representative of said flow according to the heat and/or cooling power to be supplied in said room through said at least one user and for transmitting the incoming desired or target value to said control unit (9), said heating and/or cooling power to be supplied being automatically defined by said system and/or according to a selection operation made by a user of said system.
A thirty-sixth aspect relates to a control method of an assembly installable in a conduit of an air conditioning and/or heating system of a room.
In a thirty-seventh aspect, the method according to the preceding aspect controls an assembly according to any one of the preceding aspects relating to an assembly, in particular an assembly comprising: a body (7) having an inlet opening (7a), an outlet opening (7z) and at least one channel (70) which places the inlet opening (7a) in fluid communication with the outlet opening (7z); an orifice arranged in said body (7) and shaped in such a way that when a flow runs through said channel (70) between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z), a pressure difference is generated between a first region (7p) and a second region (7s) within said body (7), said first region (7p) being located upstream of said orifice, said second region (7s) being located downstream of said orifice; a measurement device or pressure meter (1) configured for detecting said pressure difference; and a variator of at least one geometric characteristic of said orifice, said variator being able to arrange the orifice in a plurality of different configurations, each corresponding to a respective geometric characteristic of said orifice.
A thirty-eighth according to any one of the two preceding aspects, said method comprises: a measurement procedure of a real value of a quantity representative of a flow through said orifice, in particular said quantity being the pressure differential (or drop) across the orifice or the flow rate passing through said channel (70), and a correction procedure of the real value of said representative quantity, aimed to correct the real value of the representative quantity at least when the real value measured deviates more than a fixed limit from a desired value for the same representative quantity.
In a thirty-ninth aspect according to the preceding aspect, the measurement procedure of the real value of the quantity representative of the flow through said orifice comprises, in a first alternative, the following steps: receiving the desired value of the quantity representative of flow through said orifice; establishing whether said desired value falls within a reference range of the same representative quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration; if it is established that said desired value is not within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, acting on the variator and arranging the orifice in a different configuration; if it is established that said desired value falls within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, calculating a real value of the representative quantity as a function of the pressure difference acquired by said measurement device or pressure meter and as a function of the geometric characteristic of said orifice corresponding to said current configuration.
Alternatively, the measurement procedure of the real value of the quantity representative of the flow through said orifice comprises, in a second alternative, the following steps: calculating a real value of the representative quantity as a function of the pressure difference acquired by said measurement device or pressure meter and as a function of the geometric characteristic of said orifice corresponding to said current configuration; establishing whether said real calculated value falls within a reference range of the same representative quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration; if it is established that said real calculated value is not within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, acting on the variator and arranging the orifice in a different configuration; if it is established that said calculated value is within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration, considering said real value calculated as a correct measurement of the real value of the quantity representative of the flow through said orifice.
It should be noted that steps b) to c), optionally a) to c), of the measurement procedure of the real value of the representative quantity according to the first alternative may be repeated iteratively, such an iteration ending when said desired value is within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration.
Steps a) to c) of the measurement procedure of the real value of the representative quantity according to the second alternative may be repeated iteratively, such an iteration ending when said calculated real value is within the reference range of the same quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration.
According to further aspects, the method of any one of the preceding aspects of method further comprises the step of establishing, among the plurality of said configurations, the current configuration of said orifice prior to said step of establishing whether said real value, or said desired value, fall within a reference range of the same representative quantity measurable with the orifice in said current configuration.
According to further aspects, the method of any one of the preceding aspects of method, said assembly further comprises a regulator (8) configured for varying the real value of the quantity representative of said flow through said orifice, and wherein the correction procedure of the real value of said representative quantity comprises the steps of:
comparing the calculated real value, obtained in said calculation step of a real value of the representative quantity, with a target value for determining a possible error, said target value optionally matching said desired value, and
by acting on the regulator (8), increasing or decreasing the real flow value if said error is, in absolute value, greater than a fixed threshold.
42) According to a 42nd aspect, the variator used in the assembly or in the method of any one of the preceding aspects comprises a rotary selector (50) rotatably mounted in said body (7) and acting between the inlet opening (7a) and the outlet opening (7z) so as to intercept the fluid passing through the channel (70).
In particular, the rotary selector (50) comprises: a lateral wall (51) having an outer cylindrical shape, and an inner cavity (52) radially delimited by the lateral wall and facing towards said channel (70).
In a 43rd aspect according to the preceding aspect: the lateral wall (51) has through holes (53) passing through the thickness of the lateral wall itself, the rotary selector (50) is mounted in said body so as to assume a plurality of angular positions with respect to said body (7) so that, in each of said angular positions, a respective one of said through holes allows putting the inlet opening (7a) in flow communication with the outlet opening (7z).
In a 44th aspect according to the preceding aspect, the through holes (53) comprise a plurality of holes having a net passage section that is differentiated from one another, in particular increasing progressively from the smallest to the largest hole progressing around the lateral wall.
In a 45th aspect according to one of the two preceding aspects, the number of said through holes (53) corresponds to the number of predetermined values of said at least one geometric characteristic.
In a 46th aspect according to any one of the three preceding aspects, an actuator (11), optionally comprising an electric motor or a manual actuation knob, is active on said rotary selector (50) and configured to determine a rotation of said rotary selector by changing the relative angular position between said lateral wall (51) and the body (7) from a first angular position, in which a first one of said holes (53) puts said inner cavity (52) in fluid communication with one between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z), to a second angular position, in which a second one between said holes (53) puts said inner cavity (52) in fluid communication with one between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z), and wherein the rotation of said selector which changes the relative angular position between said lateral wall (51) and the body (7) from the first to the second angular position causes a corresponding switching from a first to a second one between said predetermined values of said at least one geometric characteristic of said orifice.
In a 47th aspect according to any one of the four preceding aspects, said rotary selector comprises: an end wall (55) placed transversely to one end of the lateral wall (51), and a main opening (56) axially opposite to the end wall (55) and delimited by a terminal edge (51a) of said lateral wall (51), said main opening (56) facing towards said inlet opening (7a) of the channel (7) and allowing fluid passing from the inlet opening (7a) towards the outlet opening (7z) to access to the inner cavity (52) and, subsequently, cross at least one of said through holes (53).
48). In a 48th aspect according to any one of the five preceding aspects, said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z) are arranged substantially coaxially with respect to an ideal axis (A) passing through the same inlet and outlet openings and wherein said lateral wall (51) is inserted in a seat (54) formed in the body (7) and extending according to a respective development axis (B) that is inclined with respect to said ideal axis (A).
In a 49th aspect according to the preceding aspect, the rotary selector (50) is rotatably mounted in said seat (54) defined in the body (7), and wherein the terminal edge delimiting the main opening (56) cooperates with an annular abutment defined at the inner wall of the channel (7) so that said main opening extends substantially entirely through the passage gap of the channel (7) and in such a way that at least one of said holes can be positioned in a position substantially aligned with said inlet opening (54) and with said main opening (56).
In a 50th aspect according to any one of the three preceding aspects, a sealing member (57) is associated at said end wall (55), and wherein a driving axis (58) angularly integral with the end wall (55) passes through said sealing member (57) and is mechanically connected to said actuator (11) to allow an angular rotation of the selector by said actuator.
In a 51st aspect according to the preceding aspect, said sealing member comprises a disc-like cap sealably engaged with one end of said seat (54), and wherein said end wall (55) has at least one passage hole (58) for putting a pressure relief chamber (59), defined between the end wall (55) and the sealing member (57), in fluid communication with the inner cavity (52) of the lateral wall (51).
In a 52nd aspect according to any one of the ten preceding aspects, the rotary selector can be positioned in a plurality of predetermined angular opening positions, at each of which a respective one of said through holes (53) puts the inner chamber in fluid communication with the outlet opening (7z), and in at least one closed position, in which said lateral wall (51) inhibits the passage of fluid between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (72).
A 53rd aspect relates to a valve, in particular for controlling the flow in a fluid distribution system, for example for air conditioning and/or heating systems, comprising: a main body (7) having at least one inlet opening (7a), at least one outlet opening (7z) and at least one channel (70) which places the inlet opening (7a) in fluid communication with the outlet opening (7z), a rotary selector (50) rotatably mounted in said body (7) and acting between the inlet opening (7a) and the outlet opening (7z) so as to intercept (by inhibiting or passing in a controlled manner) the fluid passing through the channel (70), wherein the rotary selector (50) comprises: a lateral wall (51) having an outer cylindrical shape, and an inner cavity (52) radially delimited by the lateral wall and facing towards said channel (70); and wherein: the lateral wall (51) has through holes (53) passing through the thickness of the lateral wall itself, the rotary selector (50) is mounted in said body so as to assume a plurality of angular positions with respect to said body (7) so that, in each of said angular positions, a respective one of said through holes allows putting the inlet opening (7a) in flow communication with the outlet opening (7z).
In a 54th aspect according to the preceding aspect, the through holes (53) comprise a plurality of holes having a net passage section that is differentiated from one another, in particular increasing progressively from the smallest to the largest hole progressing around the lateral wall.
In a 55th aspect according to one of the two preceding aspects, the number of said through holes (53) corresponds to the number of predetermined values of said at least one geometric feature.
In a 56th aspect according to any one of the three preceding aspects, an actuator (11), optionally comprising an electric motor or a manual actuation knob, is active on said rotary selector (50) and configured to determine a rotation of said rotary selector by changing the relative angular position between said lateral wall (51) and the body (7) from a first angular position, in which a first one of said holes (53) puts said inner cavity (52) in fluid communication with one between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z), to a second angular position, in which a second one between said holes (53) puts said inner cavity (52) in fluid communication with one between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z), and wherein the rotation of said selector which changes the relative angular position between said lateral wall (51) and the body (7) from the first to the second angular position causes a corresponding switching from a first to a second one between said predetermined values of said at least one geometric feature of said orifice.
In a 57th aspect according to any one of the four preceding aspects, said rotary selector comprises: an end wall (55) placed transversely to one end of the lateral wall (51), and a main opening (56) axially opposite to the end wall (55) and delimited by a terminal edge (51a) of said lateral wall (51), said main opening (56) facing towards said inlet opening (7a) of the channel (7) and allowing fluid passing from the inlet opening (7a) towards the outlet opening (7z) to access to the inner cavity (52) and, subsequently, cross at least one of said through holes (53).
58). In a 58th aspect according to any one of the five preceding aspects, said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (7z) are arranged substantially coaxially with respect to an ideal axis (A) passing through the same inlet and outlet openings and wherein said lateral wall (51) is inserted in a seat (54) formed in the body (7) and extending according to a respective development axis (B) that is inclined with respect to said ideal axis (A).
In a 59th aspect according to the preceding aspect, the rotary selector (50) is rotatably mounted in said seat (54) defined in the body (7), and wherein the terminal edge delimiting the main opening (56) cooperates with an annular abutment defined at the inner wall of the channel (7) so that said main opening extends substantially entirely through the passage gap of the channel (7) and in such a way that at least one of said holes can be positioned in a position substantially aligned with said inlet opening (54) and with said main opening (56).
In a 60th aspect according to any one of the three preceding aspects, a sealing member (57) is associated at said end wall (55), and wherein a driving axis (58) angularly integral with the end wall (55) passes through said sealing member (57) and is mechanically connected to said actuator (11) to allow an angular rotation of the selector by said actuator.
In a 61st aspect according to the preceding aspect, said sealing member comprises a disc-like cap sealably engaged with one end of said seat (54), and wherein said end wall (55) has at least one passage hole (59) for putting a pressure relief chamber (60), defined between the end wall (55) and the sealing member (57), in fluid communication with the inner cavity (52) of the lateral wall (51).
In a 62nd aspect according to any one of the ten preceding aspects, the rotary selector can be positioned in a plurality of predetermined angular opening positions, at each of which a respective one of said through holes (53) puts the inner chamber in fluid communication with the outlet opening (7z), and in at least one closed position, in which said lateral wall (51) inhibits the passage of fluid between said inlet opening (7a) and said outlet opening (72).